


Love.

by MagicalGirlAkasha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/pseuds/MagicalGirlAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which i challenge myself to write small one shots during the duration of one song. Once the song is over, i publish it, no matter what it looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first one is NaeZono, with the song being Fireflies by Owl City.
> 
> Sayaka visits an old friend.

**SAYAKA/MAKOTO: VISIT.**

 

Sayaka Maizono got up early, and packed her stuff. She was going to stay with her friend for the night.

It took four hours to get to his place, and saw him.

"Ah, Maizono-san. You're here already?" he asks.

"Yup!" Sayaka smiles at him.

She's let in, and makes herself comfortable in his room.

"I'll sleep in my sister's room, I guess..." Makoto responds.

"You do that!" Makoto's sister says, behind him.

Sayaka stifles a laugh.

The whole afternoon goes well. So does the night, with Makoto sleeping with his sister (No, not like that.)

The next day, Sayaka departs, but not before giving Makoto a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.


	2. Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship is KuzuGiri. The song is Dreamscape by 009 Sound System. So this should be fairly longer.
> 
> Fuyuhiko stays out late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes everything.

**FUYUHIKO/KYOKO: MIDNIGHT**

 

 

Today was one of those days that Fuyuhiko could not be bothered. He had a day off, and decided to relax.

Of course, he didn't notice the time. He'd spent all day at a theme park.

So, when the manager asked Fuyuhiko to leave because it was closing for the day, Fuyuhiko snapped, and told the manager "Screw you!"

He got kicked out.

* * *

So, Fuyuhiko walked around, and noticed a nightclub. He decided to spend some time there.

Of course, Fuyuhiko simply said, "I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu." and was instantly let in. Nobody questioned a Kuzuryuu.

Fuyuhiko sat down on any old table, and ordered a drink of vodka. He sat back.

A few minutes, a girl showed up, asking for some mocha coffee. She sat on the same table as Fuyuihiko.

"Who are you to sit on my table!?" Fuyuhiko snapped, leaping up.

The girl said nothing.

Fuyuhiko lost it, and left to another table.

A waitress came, and gave the girl a mocha, and was about to give her Fuyuhiko's vodka until the girl pointed to him. The waitress gave the vodka to him.

"Thanks." Fuyuhiko muttered.

"No problem." The waitress said.

Fuyuhiko didn't reply back.

"Say, why are you out this late?" The girl asked from her table.

"I'm bored." He muttered, thinking he was still talking to the waitress.

"Well, _I_ come here to blow off some steam. Detective work is hard, after all.

"You're a detective? Man. Well, I'm a Yakuza. I'm from the Kuzuryuu clan." Fuyuhiko says, "Name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu."

The girl smiles, "My name's Kyoko Kirigiri."

Fuyuhiko turns around.

That was no waitress.

" _ **Fuck!**_ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> intercept that last bit as you will.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was horrible.


End file.
